Pearl x Rose: Tras luchar
by verjamon
Summary: Esto es un request cortito, de 4 partes para mi amiga Naty! que sepas que esto lo hago solo por ti! no me gusta hacer fanfics... .-. disfruten!


(pearl x rose) Tras luchar.

Rose: -alza la bandera de las gemas de cristal y empieza a izarla- Lo haremos por la tierra, lucharemos por ella!

Perla: -al lado, arrodillada cerca de rose, mira a rose y sonrie, sonrojandose y mirando hacia abajo-

P.O.V Perla:

Me llamo Perla... soy una gema del homeworld... durante años, he estado atraida... a una gema, de piel durazno, y hermoso pelo rosa... Rose cuarzo...

Ella nunca se ha tomado mis pasos enserio... y siempre me ha visto como una simple escudera, en la cual apoyarse...

pero yo la amo...

en la guerra que hizo solo por este estupido planeta... quise ir con ella para defenderla... y ser parte de su mundo...me acuerdo haberle dicho un dia: "da igual donde estes, solo quiero ir contigo"

Cuando el dia llego.

P.O.V Perla fin.

Rose: -tras bajar la bandera del izamiento, alza su mano hacia el frente, donde esta el ejercito del homeworld, donde jasper formaba- Se que somos pocos, pero tenemos algo que ellos no tienen

Perla: -cortando a rose- tenemos estrategia!

Rose: -mira a perla- ... si, eso... -mira para otro lado-

Perla: oh... -mira hacia abajo, algo desanimada-

Rose: A LA CARGA! -apunta hacia el frente de nuevo, corriendo contra el otro ejercito-

P.O.V Perla:

Despues... de la guerra... me acerque a rose... y me arrodille delante de ella...

Perla: ... mi señora...

Rose: ... mi caballera -dice de forma burlona, pero sonriendo a perla-

Perla: -mira hacia rose sonriente- he...hemos ganado la guerra.

Rose: -mira fijamente a perla, y con un tono dulce dice- Si... la hemos ganado... -mira atras y suspira- este mundo es caotico...probablemente no se han rendido... y volveran...

Perla: ...pero... venceremos otra vez... verdad? -dice de forma nerviosa y a la vez feliz-

Rose: -con un tono seguro- si, perla... volveremos a ganar -se vuelve a girar mirando a perla- y, tu seras parte de nosotras...

Perla: no sere, quiero serlo! -se levanta y mira a rose- y quiero estar contigo!

Rose: ... -sonrie y le da la mano a perla- pues... ven con nosotras...

Perla: -agarra la mano de rose- e..encantada... -rose tira de la mano de perla, abrazandola, perla, mientras abraza a rose, suelta unas pequeñas lagrimas detras de ella-

Rose: ... pasa algo, perla?

Perla: ... no nada... -se limpia un poco las lagrimas- solo... estoy muy feliz...

Rose: yo tambien estoy feliz de que estes con nosotras, -sonrie y se aparta de perla, viendo sus lagrimas- porque lloras? -rose limpia las lagrimas de perla con su dedo- no te preocupes...

Perla: no estoy preocupada... ya dije! -grita y mira hacia abajo intentando evitar mas lagrimas- estoy feliz!

Rose: -se agacha, mirando la cara de perla, y levanta su cabeza- postura firme... -se levanta completamente- ...vamonos perla...

Perla: si...

Desde entonces... Yo, Garnet, y Rose... hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntas como mil años... y conocimos a alguien... diferente?

Rose: -apunta a la guarderia- aqui... tenemos que investigar...

Garnet: estas segura rose? en este sitio hay... gemas corrompidas, podria... ser peligroso?

Rose: tenemos que investigar... y si aun hay gemas vivas alli?

Perla: no te preocupes garnet podremos defendernos! lo importante igualmente es rose! -dice con orgullo-

Garnet: ...ehm... esta bien? supongo.

las 3 bajamos hacia la guarderia, y en ese lugar... lleno de agujeros, y lleno de inyectores tirados en el suelo... un agujero en especial, llamo la atencion de rose... estaba brillando, un resplandor de gema morado.

Rose: mirad eso -apuntando hacia alli-

Garnet: estas... segura rose... -insegura garnet, ajustando sus gafas-

Rose: vamos ya, no os quedeis atras. -se acerca hasta el agujero-

Perla: ... -mira hacia los lados y mira a garnet- ... vamos -sigue a rose-

Rose: -mira por el agujero, y nota a una gema de color morado y pelo blanco, mirarla fijamente- ...hola

?: ...ho...hola?

Rose: ven aqui... -mete su mano en el agujero-

Perla: ...pero que haces rose! es un monstruo! es de la guarderia!

Rose: -agarra a la gema morada- a mi... no me parece un monstruo...cual es tu nombre...?

Amatista: ... -mirando a rose- a...amatista -abraza a rose-

Rose: ves? solo es una gema mas...

Perla: ...

Ella era... todo lo opuesto a mi, pero rose era feliz... y eso me hacia feliz a mi.

Tras luchar durante muchos años... mas situaciones pase junto a ella... 4 mil años despues... para ser exactos... encontro a... Greg.

El era un humano al que rose conocio en un concierto inutil que hizo en la playa de esta ciudad, donde estaba el templo en el que nos habiamos instalado como las gemas de cristal, cuando lo conoci, supe que realmente no era alguien del que me podria fiar.

Ent...entonces, empeze a notar... que se amaban, ella no se daba cuenta, de que todo el trabajo y esfuerzo, y toda la vida que he dedicado por ella en mi lucha y en todo el tiempo que he pasado con ella, eran solo por... ser una mas con ella, estoy, enamorada de ella.

Las gemas no tienen genero, y lo se... pero tenemos sentimientos, y yo hice todo por rose, para que ella me amara, pero simplemente, otro mas rapido, ocupo su amor... declarandose primero.

En esos años... odiaba mi vida, y cada momento que pasaba a solas con rose, eran unos minutos, horas, o dias de felicidad, hasta que aparecia greg, y apagaba mi vela.

Yo me quede apartada... y no sabia que hacer.

Entonces... nos dimos cuenta de que rose, habia procreado con el humano... ese dolor que sentia era maximo, sabiamos lo que planeaba rose, y sabiamos que todas lo pasariamos mal... pero entonces me di cuenta, de que, no era tan malo despues de todo.

Ella... desaparecio de la existencia, dejando a alguien... que me decepciono... dejando, a steven.

El... era como ella, incluso tenia su misma gema... y cada dia que lo veo, pienso si realmente rose solo nos esta haciendo una broma.

Escribo esto, para decir, que amo a rose, y nunca he conocido a alguien al que he podido amar tanto como a ella... ella era unica, unica para mi, y mi unica amiga... por lo tanto, su perdida, me causo una colera inimaginable... pero, luego llego steven, cambiandolo todo.

Pues al fin y al cabo, el, es Rose.


End file.
